


Not Jealous

by orphan_account



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg turns up to the lab with a guy, and Nick's not jealous. Yeah, right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Jealous

"So what are you gonna do for the rest of the day?" Nick looked up when he heard Greg's voice, a smile automatically coming to his face when he spotted him, before his eyebrows shot up. Greg's hair was now jet black instead of the dark brown that it had been before, and he was walking beside another guy that Nick didn't recognise, grinning. The other guy rolled his eyes.

"Day? Greg, it's nighttime. I'm going to clean up the mess you made in the bathroom, then I'm going to go to bed," he said with a slightly teasing look. Nick frowned, that sounded like Greg and the guy were living together? But Greg would have said something if he was dating a guy long enough to move in together. Still, he felt a pang in his chest at the thought of it, and grit his teeth slightly as he studied the other guy through the glass walls. He was taller than Greg by about half a head, and his hair was the colour of caramel, sticking up in messy spikes. He was quite handsome, Nick had to grudgingly admit, but he wasn't anything that great.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I get confused with time and stuff. You sure you don't want to wait until I get home to help you clean up, I did leave it pretty trashed," Greg replied a little sheepishly, but the other guy shook his head.

"No, because you'll be tired when you get home, then you'll go to bed and forget about it, and the cycle will repeat itself for days until there's stuff growing under the sink," he said wryly, in a voice that suggested that exact thing had happened before. Greg blushed lightly.

"That only happened once, Luke, and you know it," he defended, making the other man – Luke, Nick's brain supplied – laugh. Nick decided he'd done enough watching and stood, leaving his lab and turning towards Greg, who noticed him and gave him a wide smile that always made Nick's heart skip a beat. Damn, he had it bad. "Hey, Nicky!" he called brightly, and Nick grinned back at him.

"Hey, G, you dyed your hair again," he noted, and Greg smirked while Luke groaned.

"Thank you! Pay up, Luke," Greg urged, and Nick frowned in confusion as Luke fished a 20 out of his pocket and handed it to Greg, who pocketed it smugly.

"Uh, what?" Nick asked blankly.

"Oh, Nick, this is Luke, Luke, this is Nick, I told you about him. I bet him that you'd be the first person to comment on my hair, he thought it would be Cath. Shows him not to bet against me about my own friends," Greg explained, shooting a victorious look at Luke, who pouted. Nick chuckled, secretly wondering who the hell Luke was and what Greg had said about him.

"And here I thought me and Warrick were the only ones who bet around here," he remarked, before looking at Greg curiously as the light caught his newly-dyed hair, illuminating streaks of dark blue, so dark they weren't noticeable unless you looked hard enough. "Is there blue in your hair?" he asked, slightly incredulous. Greg beamed at him.

"Ha! Keep it coming, Luke, I told you it was a stupid idea," he cried as Luke gave him another 20, grumbling under his breath.

"Why the hell did I bet on something like that?" he muttered.

"'Cause you're an idiot," Greg informed him cheerily, making him laugh.

"I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll let you get to work, see you when you get home," Luke replied, squeezing Greg's shoulder. Greg nodded, pecking the other man on the cheek, and Nick growled under his breath, though luckily, it was too quiet for the others to hear.

"See you later, Luke," Greg called as Luke retreaded down the corridor. When he turned back to Nick, the Texan plastered a smile on his face.

"New boyfriend?" he asked curiously, trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice. Greg gave him a wide eyed look, before he burst into snickers.

"God no! Eww, Nick, that's just, eww!" he exclaimed, the incredulity and disgust evident in his laughing voice, and Nick found himself letting out an internal sigh of relief.

"He's not that bad," Nick reasoned, liking Luke much more now he knew he wasn't dating Greg. Greg was his… he just didn't know it yet. Greg shook his head, getting his giggles under control. Sort of.

"No, it's not that, though I will tell him you said that. Dude, Luke's my cousin!" Greg told him, still letting the odd cute little giggle escape his lips. Nick's eyes went wide in understanding, and he laughed.

"Oh, right," he replied, and Greg nodded.

"Yeah, so eww. And thank you, Nick Stokes, for those disturbing mental images. I might just have to bleach my brain now," he said solemnly, making Nick roll his eyes.

"You poor thing, you'll get over it," he told him unsympathetically, making him glare. Greg thought he looked angry. Nick thought he just looked adorably annoyed.

"How do you know? You might have scarred me for life with the mere suggestion that I date my cousin," Greg retorted. Nick gave him a deadpan look, his hand on Greg's shoulder guiding him through to the lab where he'd been working before, evidence laid out on the table.

"Greg, you work with dead people in all sorts of states, if that doesn't scar you for life, me mistaking your cousin for your boyfriend isn't going to do much," he told him bluntly. Greg pouted, and Nick had to stop himself from wiping that pout right off his face.

"Fine. But my brain still hurts," Greg replied, almost petulantly. Nick snorted, re-bagging some evidence that he was finished with.

"Want me to kiss it better?" he asked teasingly, and Greg's eyes lit up mischievously.

"Yes please," he said with a grin, and Nick froze, wondering if he'd misheard.

"Excuse me?" he asked. Greg looked up from where he was studying a picture of the blood spatter, meeting Nick's eyes challengingly.

"Kiss it better, Nicky. Seeing as you offered," he replied innocently, though the spark in his eyes was anything but innocent. Nick's eyes widened, was Greg asking what he thought he was asking? He took a deep breath, then stepped towards Greg, keeping his eyes on the newly-black-haired man in case he was overstepping boundaries, but Greg was just smirking at him, daring him to do it. Nick slid an arm around Greg's shoulders, pulling him towards him and pressing a long kiss to the top of his head, inhaling the scent of hair dye and shampoo that still lingered on his hair, revelling in the feel of having Greg in his arms, sort of. When he eventually pulled away, he looked hesitantly into Greg's eyes, only to find that he was looking at him in what looked like frustration.

"Greg?" he asked his voice quiet, and Greg huffed.

"Screw this," he muttered, before leaning forward, and then all Nick could feel was Greg's lips on his and Greg's hands on his hips and Greg's leg pressing against his own. Nick's brain was blank for a moment, before he realized what was happening and wrapped his arm around the shorter man's waist, kissing back furiously. This couldn't be happening. He'd open his eyes and find himself alone in his bed at home, after yet another dream of Greg. Though he had to admit, this was strange for his usual dream. Soon, air became necessary, and they broke apart, both panting slightly. Nick opened his eyes, which then went wide when he saw he was still in the lab with Greg looking at him, a grin on his face.

"What was that for?" Nick asked, stunned. Greg smirked at him.

"You don't hide your jealousy well, Cowboy," he told him with a grin. Nick would have blushed, but he found he was too speechless to do anything. Greg snickered, breaking the silence, and Nick rolled his eyes.

"I was not jealous," he mumbled defensively, making Greg snort.

"Keep telling yourself that, Nicky," he said patronisingly, and Nick could think of only one way to get that annoying smirk off the ex-lab rat's face.

With a shrug of his shoulders, he tightened his grip around Greg's waist and pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
